The first Hunger games
by katnisseverdeen2112
Summary: Sorry, I suck at summaries. It's about the first hunger games, where the girl tribute from district two will be in for a giant surprise.
1. Hunger Games History

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, so enjoy! It's about the first Hunger Games, and what it is like when the main character knows all of the other tributes.

**Prologue:**

I'm sitting quietly, trying to do my work over the sound of all my classmates being their usual annoying selves. I can tell my teacher, Mrs. Parker, is getting frustrated by the level of noise, and is just about to comment when the room goes dark. There is suddenly an announcement over the speakers, saying, **"Boys and girls! Don't be alarmed!" **And I can tell that it's not the voice of our administrative leader, it's the voice of Penny Trowler, the overly peppy spokeswomen for district 2, where I live. I listen close, not wanting to miss a word she's saying.

**"We have exciting news from the Capitol!" **She announces, in that silly Capitol accent.

**"We have won the war! The last of the rebel troops have been captured, and all is well!"**

My teacher sits up at this, when suddenly the speakers go dead, and the lights flicker slowly back on to reveal 24 peacekeepers are all standing at rapt attention. One comes up to the front and stands before everyone, glaring us down, like we're the rebels. Please. The oldest one here is 14, the rest either the same or 13. The only one in here that could actually do any damage to the peacekeepers is Mitchell Howell. He is the largest boy in here, probably at least 150 pounds of pure muscle. The peacekeeper at the front begins to speak.

"We mean none of you any harm," He states in a familiar accent. He sounds like he's from around here. Probably was, when he was younger, almost all of the Capitols peacekeepers come from district 2. He begins to speak again, and I listen, not wanting to miss a single word he says.

"Now, they have thought of a new punishment for the districts, for them to ever remember the power of the Capitol. They are calling it, 'The Hunger Games," I don't like the sound of that.

"They are having 1 male and 1 female from each of the districts, who will be called tributes, to come and compete in the annual Hunger Games. It will be a fight to the death in an outdoor arena over the course of several weeks. The last tribute standing wins!" Now I'm really not liking this. But the words he says next stop my heart and my thoughts.

"Now, we need to mix up the people in the districts, so the games are not fought with complete strangers!"

Its pandemonium. Everyone stands up at once and tries to run, but that's obviously what the presence of the peacekeepers is for. There is one for each of us, and when we try to flee, we are all grabbed and held in place. I can just feel the needle sink into my arm and then I'm fading into blackness.


	2. The reaping

**A/N: I'm sorry Cloves last name is the same as Gales, I couldn't find a better sounding one. Also, this is not the Clove from the books, She just happens to have the same name. I do not own the Hunger Games, or any other things from the book. **

**Chapter one:**

I wake suddenly, pulled from the nightmares I'd been having about the upcoming Hunger Games. I look out my window at the familiar landscape. I was one of the lucky one who got to stay in district 2. I know only one other person, Mitchell Howell, who got to stay. Why couldn't one of my friends, like Ella, have stayed? I remember playing kickball in the streets of the district with her as a little girl, but this is no more. I realize that I have to go and get ready, so I pull myself out of my bed and step into our shower. I let the water run over me, shivering a little. Today is one of the days were no hot water will run. After I can stand it no more, I jump out and put on some old clothes of mine. I walk downstairs and start the fire, getting ready the ingredients for my infamous breakfast stew, when I am startled by my mother, who is walking down the stairs. She stares at me for a second.

"You have to wear this!" She suddenly blurts at me. I see she is holding one of her most prized possessions, her old prom dress. I am puzzled for a second, wondering what she means, when I remember, you have to wear something mildly formal for the reaping. I am touched, and I am about to tell her so when my annoying brother, Garret, comes in. He is my age, with sandy blonde hair that refuses to stay in place, the oppisite of my rich brown locks.

"Why isn't breakfast ready?" He demands, sounding more grumpy than I've heard in ages. He normally isn't like this unless he doesn't get enough sleep. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why he couldn't sleep.

"It will be ready in a minute!" I tell him, sounding equally as mean.

W eat in silence, and me and Garret go and change to get ready for the reaping. I come out and notice that he is wearing an old suit of my dad's. Dad. The word almost brings tears to my eyes. Ever since the dark days, he's been off in some random district, 7 or 8, maybe, as a peacekeeper. I sigh and we walk off together to the center of the district, were we have to separate to sign in. I then wander off and wait for the ceremony to start.

After about a half hour of waiting, our tribute guide, Freya Montoya, Comes out to address the population.

"Welcome future tributes of Panem!" She says in the annoying Capitol drawl. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She has a bright pink wig, almost too bright to look at. She introduces our mayor, and he drones on and tells the story of the dark days, and how this is the punishment for the districts rebellion. He reintroduces Freya, and she beams and says, "Ladies first!" She walks over and reaches in a glass ball for the slip of paper that has the name of district 2's first female tribute. I look around and feel bad for the sucker that gets picked. Then I hear Freya shout with verve, "And our tribute is, Clove Hawthorne!" I numbly realize, that sucker is me!

I watch as there's a path that clears as I make my way numbly to the stage. I just stand by Freya as she goes to boys glass ball to pull out the slip, I'm glad that I can make my face void of emotion. I am just barley paying attention to her, looking out over the crowd, when her words jolt me back to reality quite harshly. She calls out the name "Mitchell Howell!" And I'm frozen. It seems the odds aren't really in my favor today at all. How is it that of all the boys, the one that I happen to know is called. I watch Mitchell come up, I see how tall he is, a good 3-4 inches on me. I also notice how much larger he is, he has to have at least 50 pounds on my small 98 pound frame, and I'm mostly skin and bone, and he's pure muscle. He comes to stand on the other side of Freya, and she smiles and shouts out, "District 2, your tributes, Clove Hawthorne and Mitchell Howell!"

We are then dragged by the peacekeepers into the Justice building.

We enter the Justice building, and are both escorted down different halls. I am led to a lavish room, complete with silk blankets on top of a rich plush chair. I sit and wait, not knowing what will happen now. I am startled by the entrance of my brother, and he rushes in and sits on the chair next to mine.

"You can't go!" He tearfully shouts at me, "You just can't!"

"I don't think I have a choice," I say reluctantly. "If I didn't have to, I wouldn't."  
>"Then you have to win," Garret is looking at me, deadly serious.<p>

"I'll try,"

He goes to tell me something else, but there are peacekeepers dragging him out, and the door slams shut. I then sit there for what feels like hours, then a peacekeeper comes and escorts me to the train. I am bombarded with reporters the second I'm outside, but I keep my face an unreadable mask until I am on the train.


	3. the train, part one

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, school is crazy! And don't forget to click that amazing little review button once you are done reading**!

I walk onto the train, surprised at all the detail that was put into it. I stare at the green walls, feeling their rough texture. I notice that Mitchell is also staring at the many decorations, taking them all in. Freya looks at us, smiling.

"It is funny to see you two look around." She tells us softly. Is it just me, or is her accent less pronounced now?

"You must have never seen anything so amazing before." I don't like her tone, so I just ignore her. She must sense the discomfort in the room, because she tells us, "Why don't you two go and pick out your quarters, then I'll send and avox to come and get you." I know all about avoxes, they are traitors, and have had their tongues cut out as punishment. I used to pity them, but now I feel that they are better off than me.

Me and Mitchell walk down a hall and open two doors opposite each other. I am shocked when I see the amazing room in front of me. I turn to face Mitchell, and see an equally amazing suite. He turns, and talks to me for the first time.

"Which one do you want?" I don't know why, but I just lose it. I fall down and start crying. I can see Mitchell, looking alarmed.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Oh my gosh, what's wrong?"

"No, I am NOT okay! Everything's wrong! We are about to be sent to our death, and never see our friends again! " My voice is turning hysteric, and I wonder if I'm going crazy. He just picks me up and carries me into one of the rooms. He gently sets me on the bed.

"Here," He says quietly. "Just rest here until dinner." With that I just sit in my room and sob. I don't realize that I fall asleep until the avox comes and collects me. I go and see the damage that the tears have caused. I am relieved that my eyes aren't that puffy, just a little red. Nothing I can't wash away in the morning. I walk into dinner.

"Are you feeling better?" Mitchell asks me, a little worried. I can tell that he's afraid that I'm going to go all crazy again. I can't help but be touched, sense he is about to be sent to death too, and he's worried about me.

"Yes, I'm fine, " I reply, taking my seat. I wonder what will be served for dinner, since normally feast's are a rare occurrence in the new district 2. I watch in amazement as all the food is brought out. Plate after plate of all sorts of meats: Chicken, pork, turkey, ham, steaks, and a few others I don't know. Plates heaped with mashed potatoes, corn, peas, green beans, and all other sorts of sides come out. Bowls of apples, pears, strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, and any other berries you could name came out. I ate hungrily, stuffing myself to the max. It was so good, I never wanted to stop. I was surprised when more food came out, then I noticed what type of food it was: Dessert. Plate after plate of cakes, cookies, tarts, jams, and even cinnamon rolls, a rare delicacy. I don't know how, but I managed to fit in 3 slices of cake, 4 cookies, and 2 and a half cinnamon rolls. I was starting to feel sick, so I stopped eating after a while.

I was about to go to my quarters and sleep, when Freya motioned us towards another room. I was going to get lost on this train! I followed her in, curious because I saw a giant T.V. with several comfortable looking couches around it. Freya motioned for us to sit, so I did, claiming a large plump chair. She flipped on the T.V, and turned to face us.

"You know that you will be facing twenty-two other tributes, right?" She asks us.

We both nod.

"Good. Well, in about ten minutes, the capitol will replay all of the reapings, so you can get a basic glance at the competition."

We all sit in silence, waiting. Suddenly, the Capitol seal shines on the screen. We watch as President Rainier tells us about the dark days (which is what the war between the districts and the capitol is referred to) and how this is most gracious of the Capitol to only take two children from each district. Then we are shown District one, and the district escort is calling out a name.

And me and Mitchell have horrified looks on our faces, because we know that girl. And, when the escort, (Cryestal, or something like that) calls out the boys name, we realize something.

We will be going against two people we already know.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but are you starting to see how this game will be unlike any other? Now don't forget to push that lovely review button!**


	4. AN

**Hey guys! So this is not a chapter, just a really long authors note!**

**1:I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! School was brutal, but now that I'm on summer break, expect one to two chapters every week.**

**2: I was reading the story yesterday and realized that it was super confusing! So here I am to set a few things straight.**

**1:Clove is the main girl in my story. She lives in district two with her brother, Garret, and Her nameless mom. She and Garret are both 14.**

**2:I never explained how her mom's prom dress looked. It is a knee length tight black dress.**

**3:Forget about Penny Trowler. Her name is actually Freya Montoya.**

**4:President Rainer is the president at the time (He's the president before President Snow)**

**and finally 5: I forgot the disclaimer, so here is the disclaimer for the rest of the story:**

**I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, OR ANY OTHER THING FROM THE BOOKS. IF I DID, KATNISS AND GALE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN TOGETHER. I DO OWN ALL THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT YOU SEE, THOUGH.**

**Well that's about it. Don't forget to: Read, Review, Favorite the story, and Favorite Me **


End file.
